Alice Frey
by Badi-otaku
Summary: Une nouvelle mage débarque à la guilde. Voici son histoire... Cette fan fiction met en scène un personnage, inventé par moi, qui évolue dans l'univers du manga Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

« Alice Frey »

Chapitre 1 :

_An 778. Magnolia. Royaume de Fiore._

Natsu et Grey courraient en direction du canal sur les rives duquel ils avaient l'habitude de se battre pour déterminer qui était le plus fort. Ils arrivèrent en haut du talus qui longe le canal et s'arrêtèrent en voyant une personne sur l'autre rive.

**-C'est qui ? **Demanda Grey.

**-J'sais pas, on dirait une gamine. **Répondit Natsu.

C'était une petite fille à peine plus grande qu'eux, elle était agenouillée au bord de l'eau, elle ne les avait pas vus. Elle était habillée en guenilles et paraissait exténuée et affamée. Ils observaient son comportement étrange : elle mettait sa main dans l'eau et en ressortit un glaçon qu'elle commença à manger pour se désaltérer.

**-Grey, on est bien en été ? **Demanda le rose stupéfait.

**-Bah ouais. L'eau n'est pas gelée en été normalement …**

**-Hey, petite ! Tu t'appelles comment !? **Cria Natsu.

La fillette leva alors la tête, surprise, et vit les deux garçons. Elle se leva alors et courut pour s'éloigner d'eux. Natsu voulut en faire de même pour la rattraper mais Grey le retint en disant :

**-Non c'est bon, laisse la, elle veut pas nous parler.**

Ils retournèrent alors à la guilde sans se battre cette fois-ci.

La fillette courrait depuis quelques minutes et s'arrêta en voyant que personne ne la suivait. Elle était seule au milieu d'une grande étendue d'herbe, elle regardait autour d'elle et vit une grande et belle maison un peu plus haut sur la colline où elle se trouvait. Elle se mit en marche jusqu'à cette maison qui avait l'air d'avoir un riche propriétaire en se disant qu'elle pourrait peut-être y demander à manger.

Arrivée devant la porte essoufflée et tapa. Une jeune femme habillée en domestique lui ouvrit et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

**-J'ai faim, vous auriez rien qu'un vieux bout de pain à me donner s'il vous plait ? **Demanda la petite fille.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, elle entendit la voix d'une vielle dame derrière la domestique :

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est Caroline ? **Interrogea-t-elle la domestique.

La vieille apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et sa domestique lui répéta la phrase de la fillette. La vieille réagit :

**-Oh, pauvre enfant, tu es toute maigre. Vient, entre nous allons te donner un repas…**

La mamie prit la main de la fillette pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. L'enfant avait un tout petit peu peur mais avait confiance, malgré tout elle était gênée. L'intérieur de la maison était beau, luxueux et spacieux. La mamie paraissait très vieille et fatiguée, elle marchait courbée, lentement avec l'aide d'une canne. Une fois dans la cuisine, la vielle dit à la fillette de s'asseoir et elle le fit. On lui servit une assiette remplie de nourriture et la fillette remercia profondément les deux femmes. Tandis qu'elle mangeait, des petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues, la vieille rigolait en disant :

**-Il ne faut pas pleurer, ce n'est qu'un repas. Comment t'appelles-tu petite ?**

**-Alice Frey, madame.** Répondit la petite.

**-Et d'où viens-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu toute seule.**

Voyant qu'Alice ne répondait pas, la vieille dit :

**-Je vois, tout le monde a ses petits secrets… Veux-tu dormir un peu pour te reposer, tu as l'air fatiguée…**

**-Non merci madame.**

**-Bon. Et mon nom est Geneviève petite, tu peux m'appeler comme ça.**

Alice hocha la tête en signe d'accord. La vieille la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui tendit un petit sac contenant du pain et du fromage pour plus tard. Alice ne savait comment la remercier, elle s'inclina en prenant le sac et dit au revoir à la vieille. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle pourrait revenir quand elle le souhaitait. La fillette la remercia encore et repartit en direction de la ville.

A la guilde, Natsu et Grey étaient installés au bar et discutaient à propos de la petite fille mais ils avaient l'air de comploter, ce qui interpella leurs amis.

**-Natsu, Grey, vous avez l'air très complice, ça fait plaisir à voir pour une fois.** S'exclama Erza.

**-On discute d'un truc important !** Rétorqua le mage de glace.

**-C'est pas pour autant qu'on s'aime bien !** Rajouta le garçon aux cheveux roses.

**-Et c'est quoi ce truc important ?** Demanda Lisana.

**-C'est un secret.** Répondit Natsu.

**-J'ai bien le droit de savoir Natsu…** Insista Lisana en faisant les yeux doux au garçon.

**-Bon d'accord.** Céda-t-il en rougissant.

**-Et nous aussi alors !** Renchérit Erza.

**-Oui, nous aussi ! **Répéta Elfman.

Natsu regarda Grey qui donna son accord pour en parler à tout le monde. Presque toute la guilde attendait leurs explications.

Grey commença : **-Bon, c'est qu'avec Natsu on allait sur le bord du canal, et là-bas il y avait une fille… Elle était trop bizarre!... A un moment elle a mis sa main dans l'eau et elle a ressortit un glaçon…**

**-Et alors… ?** Demanda Erza blasée.

**-Bah, on est en été !** Répondit Natsu.

**-Alors c'est peut-être une mage de glace elle aussi ?** Annonça Lisana.

Une voix se fit entendre à l'étage. C'était le maître, il descendait l'escalier en expliquant :

**-En effet, j'en ai entendu parler. Cette petite serait arrivée il y a deux jours à Magnolia. Elle est seule et sans abri. Je pensais que l'on pouvait l'accueillir à la guilde, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

La plupart des mages approuvèrent sauf Grey qui était un peu réticent (il ne voulait pas d'un autre mage de glace). Mais il n'eut pas beaucoup le choix car le maître lui ordonna de trouver la fillette et de la ramener à la guilde. Il partit donc à sa recherche en ronchonnant.

Une fois arrivé dans le centre de Magnolia, Grey s'arrêta. Où fallait-il qu'il cherche ? Comment allait-il aborder la nouvelle mage sans lui faire peur ? Voudrait-elle lui parler ? Il flâna dans les rues un long moment dans les rues, cherchant la fillette puis se retrouva dans le parc. Il aperçut alors la jeune mage assise sous un arbre tenant quelque chose. Il put mieux la voir et la décrire, elle avait un air angélique, candide et innocent. Elle était blonde avec des yeux bleus perçants, assez petite, sa peau était d'un blanc pur et elle avait un sourire d'une beauté indescriptible. Il réfléchissait à comment l'aborder, ce qu'il allait lui dire pour la convaincre de venir à la guilde…_**De toute façon, je veux pas d'elle à la guilde, j'ai rien à perdre**_. Pensa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Une fois en face de la mage, il lui adressa la parole :

**-Salut, je m'appelle Grey, et toi, c'est quoi ton nom.**

Elle leva la tête, le regarda et lui répondit :

**-Alice.**

Il vit ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. C'était un dragon fait de glace, très détaillé, cela l'impressionna.

**-Il est beau ton dragon, c'est toi qui l'as fait ?** Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle fit disparaitre la miniature avant de demander sur un ton sec :

**-Que veux-tu ?**

**-Je veux t'amener dans ma guilde. T'es une mage toi aussi non ?** Demanda le garçon.

**-Et toi, t'es un mage ?** Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

**-Bien sûr, je suis le plus fort de ma guilde !** S'exclama Grey.

Elle ria et lui ordonna :

**-Prouve-le !**

**-Tiens.** Dit-il en lui tendant un objet en glace, c'était l'insigne de fairy tail.

Alice regarda l'objet, le prit et sourit. Elle se leva et lui dit qu'elle le suivait. Elle avait confiance en Grey et était contente de ne plus être seule. Le trajet jusqu'à la guilde se fit tout de même dans le silence.

Quand ils furent devant le bâtiment, Grey la prévint :

**-C'est une guilde joyeuse, mais très bruyante, je préfère t'avertir.**

Elle montra d'un signe de tête qu'elle avait compris. Il ouvra alors la porte, la conduisit jusqu'au bar où se trouvait le maître. Erza et Mirajane était en train de se battre, supportées chacune par les membres de la guilde qui en profitaient pour se battre aussi. Alice trouvait ça très étrange, limite effrayant mais ça la faisait rire. Elle se présenta au maître, celui-ci demanda à Lisana d'emmener la nouvelle à l'infirmerie où elle pourrait changer de vêtement grâce à ceux que Lisana lui avait préparé. Alice remercia la mage aux cheveux blancs et se changea. Les vêtements lui allait parfaitement, quelle chance ! Les deux filles retournèrent dans la salle où Alice pu montrer ses capacités magiques. Tout le monde la félicitait voyant ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec la glace. Notre mage maitrisait la magie constructive, mais pas seulement…c'est ce que nous allons découvrir…


	2. Chapter 2

De retour avec le second chapitre de ma fan fiction. J'espère que le premier vous a plu, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture !

« Alice Frey »

Chapitre 2 :

Quelques mois plus tard, Alice put louer une chambre au dortoir des filles et vivre grâce à l'argent apporté par les missions qu'elle faisait. Elle allait tous les jeudi après-midi chez Geneviève (la vielle) qui discutait avec elle pendant des heures de tout et de rien autour d'un thé. Elle l'adorait, Alice en était venu à l'appeler « grand-mère », il faut dire qu'elle était la seule compagnie de la mamie (avec ses domestiques). Alice s'était aussi très bien intégré à la guilde et était devenue très proche de quelques personnes. Natsu aimait bien se battre avec elle mais elle gagnait tout le temps. Ce matin-là d'ailleurs, ils étaient au bord du canal avec Grey. Alice et Natsu combattaient et Grey arbitrait. Les deux enfants étaient aussi forts l'un que l'autre et ne parvenaient pas au bout de leur combat.

**-C'est fini, le temps est écoulé !** Cria Grey.

**-Déjà !** S'étonna Natsu essoufflé.

**-Ça passe vite.** Répliqua Alice en reprenant son souffle. **Tu deviens fort Natsu.**

Mais comme il fallait les départager, Grey proposa qu'ils montrent leur puissance en faisant quelque chose d'impressionnant, le plus impressionnant reporterait la partie. Natsu commença, il dit qu'il pouvait cramer l'herbe du sol sur dix mètres de long. Il lâcha alors un hurlement du dragon qui brûla l'herbe sur cinq mètres. Alice ne dit rien et alla se positionner sur une grosse pierre qui dépassait de la surface de l'eau au milieu du canal, elle se tourna face au courant tout en souriant et poussa un :

**-Hurlement du dragon de glace !**

Elle gela l'eau jusqu'à quinze mètres devant elle. En riant elle retourna près des garçons qui étaient bouche bée. Elle maitrisait la magie des dragon slayers aussi ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Elle lança en rigolant un :

**-J'ai gagné je suppose.**

De retour à la guilde avec la dragon slayer, les deux mages crièrent à leurs amis :

**-C'est une menteuse !**

Ils se retournèrent et virent Grey et Natsu qui pointaient du doit Alice.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore… ?** Demanda Makarov lassé des cris des deux gosses.

**-Elle a menti, c'est une chasseuse de dragon !** Cria Natsu.

**-J'ai jamais dit que je pratiquais qu'une seule magie.** Dit la blonde sur un ton moqueur.

Le maître rit, il était fier d'elle, elle était forte. Elle est forte, c'est ce que pensait Luxus, elle lui plaisait, il n'aime pas les personnes faibles. Il la regardait esquiver les coups de ses deux camarades en souriant et se moquant de ces deux-là. Il souriait aussi, elle est belle.

Une fois calmé, Natsu s'installa à une table à côté d'Alice et il commença à l'interroger :

**-Toi aussi t'as été élevée par un dragon ?**

**-Ouais.** Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

**-Et il a disparu aussi, c'est pour ça que t'es là.** Poursuivit-il sur un ton aussi bas.

**-Ouais.**

La conversation avait pris un ton triste, les deux avaient la tête baissée mais Natsu continua :

**-Il s'appelait comment ?**

**- MaarDoIiz.**

**-C'est bizarre.** Dit-il en riant.

Elle le regarda, cette remarque ne lui avait pas plu. Elle partit mais Natsu essaya de la retenir :

**-Attend, j'suis désolé, je voulais pas être méchant.**

Mais elle sortit de la guilde sans se retourner. Elle pleurait en pensant à son père. Où est-il ? Est-il encore en vie ? Pourquoi il est parti ?

Alice alla sur la colline où se trouvait la maison de sa grand-mère. Elle pleurait toujours, sans réfléchir elle se rendit devant la porte et entra sans frapper. La mamie se trouvait sur le canapé en train de tricoter. Alice s'allongea, toujours en pleurant, sur le deuxième canapé en face de la vieille qui la regardait.

**-Eh bien, mon enfant, que t'arrive-t-il ? **

**-Il me manque, grand-mère…**

La mage avait tout raconté à sa grand-mère, son père le dragon, sa disparition, son voyage jusqu'à Magnolia…

**-Mais il est toujours avec toi enfin…là. **Dit-elle en montrant son cœur.

Alice décrocha un petit sourire et arrêta de pleurer. La mage resta chez sa mamie jusqu'au soir et puis rentra chez elle. Elle allait franchir le portail du dortoir quand elle entendit Natsu lui dire :

**-Je suis désolé.**

Elle se retourna en souriant et répondit :

**-T'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui me suis un peu emportée. J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, c'est que… MaarDoIiz est tout pour moi…il me manque.**

**-Moi aussi Ignir me manque. Je me souviens une fois il…**

Il commença à raconter une anecdote sur lui et son père. Ca faisait rire Alice. Ils restèrent la moitié de la nuit assis sur l'herbe à raconter des histoires sur leurs dragons sous la lumière éclatante de la pleine lune.

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, les mages partis pour l'examen de rang de classe s reviennent. Alice est toute excitée, elle espère que son ami Luxus a réussi. Elle lui souhaite de tout son cœur. Aux autres aussi… mais moins. La guilde était calme, tout le monde attendait le retour de leurs camarades. Une ou deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour. Les plus jeunes accueillirent les mage avec un :

**-Bienvenue à la maison !**

Tout le monde était content et souriait. Luxus s'avança et dit :

**-Enfin, j'suis mage de rang S !**

Alice sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, elle était tellement contente pour lui. Elle rougit un peu en le regardant se vanter. Mais rapidement un groupe se forma autour de lui, certains disaient :

**-C'est normal qu'il soit aussi fort, c'est le petit-fils du maître.**

**-Oui, c'est pas étonnant.**

Alice vit que Luxus commençait à se mettre en colère et les propos des gens ne lui plaisaient pas non plus, elle intervint donc : elle se mit à côté de Luxus, lui prit le bras, celui-ci rougit quelque peu. Elle lança alors :

**-C'est pas vrai ce que vous dîtes ! C'est pas parce que c'est le petit-fils de Makarov qu'il est fort ! Il s'entraîne dur pour ça ! Une personne doit pas avoir à être jugée par ses liens de sang ! Une personne a sa propre valeur et sa propre identité ! Alors le prochain qui dit ça je lui colle mon point dans la face !**

Luxus et tous les autres la fixaient avec étonnement. _**Elle a du cran, elle parle bien cette petite.**_ Pensait Makarov en riant. Luxus, lui, la regardait en rougissant. Elle a tout compris, ce qu'il ressentait, son besoin de reconnaissance, elle a su l'exprimer. Elle lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et de dire, elle devint rouge comme une tomate. Elle partit aussitôt de la guilde en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luxus la retrouva assise sur un banc dans une rue de la ville. Il s'approcha, s'assit à côté d'elle et lui dit en riant :

**-Tu leurs a bien fermé leurs gueules.**

**-J'suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû intervenir, mais j'ai vu que tu t'énervais et j'aime pas quand tu t'énerves.**

**-Comment t'as fait ?**

**-Comment j'ai fait quoi ?**

**-T'as tout compris, c'est exactement ma pensée, je veux qu'on me reconnaisse et qu'on m'apprécie, moi, pas le petit-fils du maître. Ça me saoule tous ces gens qui pensent que je dois ma réussite à ma famille…** Disait-il en regardant droit et loin devant lui.

Alice sourit et lui dit sur un ton rieur :

**-Au moins si je réussi pas le métier de mage, je pourrai être psychologue.**

**-Dis pas ça, t'es une mage exceptionnelle, t'es super balèze en magie.**

**-Merci…**

« Balèze », c'était sa façon de la complimenter. Soudain, Luxus prit la main d'Alice, il la regarda. Elle était gênée, son cœur commençait à s'emballer. Il approcha son visage du sien et lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue. Elle rougit et il s'en alla en se dépêchant, embarrassé lui aussi. Elle le regardait partir en souriant. Elle l'aime…

Voilà, voilà. C'était le chapitre deux, si vous avez aimé vous pouvez laisser une review, si vous avez trouvez des choses pas très bien à améliorer vous pouvez me conseiller. Je vous rappelle l'adresse de la page facebook où j'ai posté une page de présentation du personnage : pages/Les-fan-fictions-cest-bien-avec-les-mangas-cest-mieux/239726732882999 .Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !

Badi-otaku \(^o^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre ! J'ai mis longtemps à poster ce chapitre car j'étais très occupée, je m'en excuse. En tous cas me voilà de retour ! Que va-t-il arriver à notre héroïne ? Suspens !

« Alice Frey »

Chapitre 3 :

_An .Royaume de Fiore._

Cette année-là, Mirajane accéda au rang de mage de classe S, après Erza (en 780) et Alice (en 779). Entre le début de notre histoire et le moment présent, Alice s'était attaché à beaucoup des membres de la guilde. Elle participait aux bastons dans la guilde et partait en mission avec ses amis.

Un matin, Alice et ses amis s'amusaient et riaient au bar de l'établissement quand Luxus descendit de l'étage une feuille à la main. Il s'approcha d'Alice en la saluant, toujours un peu distant. Celle-ci lui répondit en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue, elle souriait. Luxus la fixait en rougissant. Son sourire était magnifique, il illuminait les jours de pluie et faisait pâlir les rayons du soleil. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Il sortit soudain de ses pensées et proposa à Alice une mission en lui tendant la feuille.

**-Tu veux faire c'te mission avec moi ?** Demanda-t-il gêné.

**-C'est une S quest… OK c'est d'accord !** S'exclama la mage.

C'était la première fois que Luxus lui proposait de faire quelque chose avec lui, elle l'aimait et s'enthousiasmait à l'idée de partir seule avec lui. Ils partaient le lendemain pour le lieu de la mission, comme ils avaient tous les deux le mal des transports, ils y allèrent à pied. Ils marchaient dans le vent glacé et la neige. Ils se trouvaient dans une région très froide et montagneuse du royaume. Alice était essoufflée à cause du manque d'air et marchait derrière Luxus. Il vit sa camarade qui n'allait pas bien, il lui tendit alors la main pour la soutenir. Celle-ci n'hésita pas et pris sa main chaude, il la rapprocha de lui la soutenant par l'épaule. Elle le regardait, il était beau, fort et fier, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et elle rougit. Ils continuèrent leur chemin ainsi jusqu'à la fin de leur voyage.

Une semaine plus tard. Ils étaient de retour, un peu plus proches l'un de l'autre. Leurs amis leurs faisaient la remarque en rigolant.

**-Y a de l'amour dans l'air…** Dit Erza sur un ton moqueur.

**-Et alors… ?** Répondit Alice en riant.

Luxus était en retrait, grognait, mécontent qu'on le pense amoureux. Lui, le grand Luxus, puissant et fier, amoureux, et puis quoi encore ? Quoiqu'il ne reniait pas quelques sentiments pour Alice, des sentiments amoureux certes, mais surtout autres…

En fin d'après-midi, Luxus et Alice se retrouvèrent au bord de l'étang dans la forêt où ils venaient souvent pour discuter et être seuls. Ils étaient assis sur l'herbe, ils avaient le bruit de l'eau, des oiseaux, des feuilles des arbres dans les oreilles. C'était le début de l'été, la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir et le paysage était baigné de soleil. La période idéale pour rester dehors et, pour Alice, l'occasion de se consacrer à sa passion : la peinture. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de peindre l'étang où le couple se trouvait. Luxus, lui, était dans ses pensées, allongé sur l'herbe il regardait sa belle. Il observait son visage, sa concentration dans son activité. Il descendit son regard pour scruter ses formes, sa poitrine harmonieuse, ses hanches magnifiques, ses jambes de déesse… Soudain il se redressa et attrapa la peintre par la taille et l'enlaça amoureusement. Il enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux et le cou de son amoureuse. Elle sentait bon, sa peau était chaude et douce. Elle eut un petit sursaut au contact de Luxus puis elle sourit.

**-Eh …tu vas me faire rater ma peinture…**

**-…**

Il la tira en arrière pour l'allonger, elle lâcha son pinceau et se laissa faire. Luxus se mit sur elle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'enlaça. Alice se laissait prendre dans ce baiser ardent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent. Luxus commença à caresser son amante sur les bras, puis le ventre, puis les hanches, les cuisses. Alice passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond et redessinait de ses doigts fins sa musculature saillante. Il voulut aller plus loin, il posa une main sur la poitrine de sa belle et son autre main continuait d'effleurer sa cuisse. Elle laissa s'échapper de sa bouche un petit gémissement. Luxus, sentant son désir s'exprimer, voulut allez encore plus loin : il commença défaire son pantalon mais Alice l'arrêta :

**-Luxus… attend… je…**

**-T'inquiète j'irai doucement si tu as peur…** Il recommença à l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa.

**-Non, je veux pas Luxus**.

**-Mais t'inquiète laisse toi faire…**

**-JE T'AI DIT NON !**

Il se leva, la regarda dans les yeux avec des yeux pleins de colère. Elle vit bien qu'elle l'avait énervé.

**-Luxus… je suis désolée…**

**-Désolée ? Désolée !? Mais putain t'es conne ou quoi !?**

Elle eut des larmes aux yeux en entendant sa phrase, elle avait peur aussi, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

**-Tu me chauffe et quand je veux aller plus loin tu fais ta sainte nitouche ! Bah tu sais quoi, quand je deviendrai le maître de la guilde, je serai le plus fort, tout le monde aura peur de moi et toi tu ramperas à mes pieds en me suppliant de t'épouser et comme ça je ferai c'que j'veux de toi, même si ça te plait pas !**

Elle était horrifiée à ces paroles, elle n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas son Luxus. Elle pleurait et avait peur. Il partit. Elle était toujours sur l'herbe, elle était assise, elle ramena ses jambes vers son buste et enfoui sa tête entre ses genoux et sa poitrine, elle pleurait. Elle pleura jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et alla voir sa grand-mère pour se consoler. Elle arriva à la maison de la vieille, elle entra sans frapper, elle avait l'habitude. Elle ne vit personne.

**-Grand-mère ?**

**-Caroline, Hélène, Margueritte ?**

Personne ne répondait, elle s'inquiéta alors un peu et monta à l'étage précipitamment. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la mamie et la vit dans son lit entourée de ses deux domestiques. La vieille avait les yeux presque clos, elle était pâle et sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait s'échapper un souffle faible.

**-Mademoiselle, Hélène est partit à votre recherche en ville pour vous prévenir. Un malheur est arrivé à votre grand-mère…** Expliquait Margueritte.

**-Peu importe…** Coupa la jeune fille.

Elle s'agenouilla au lit de sa mamie en larmes. Celle-ci rassembla ses dernières forces pour dire à la jeune fille :

**-Ne t'inquiète pas…mon enfant…je suis là…**

**-Grand-mère…**

**-Va tu un jour dans ta vie me laisser parler ? Du respect pour les anciens…** Blaga la vieille alors qu'elle était mourante.** Ecoute-moi, je vais partir, je veux que tu prennes la maison et tous mes biens…ils sont à toi…**

**-Mais c'est toi que je veux…**

**-Ne m'oublie pas, et je serai toujours avec toi, comme ton père…**

La vieille ferma les yeux, se détendit et sourit dans un dernier mouvement. Elle est partie.

C'est tout pour le troisième chapitre, comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez-moi une review…bla bla bla…page facebook et tout le bazar… Merci et à plus !

Badi-otaku \(^o^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le quatrième chapitre, on est de retour à l'époque du début du manga.**

**Avant de commencer, je voudrais passer un message à une de mes followers : ****Lolita Gothiqua : ****l'histoire de ce chapitre est très similaire à ta fanfic « Jamais seule ». Comme je ne veux pas être taxée de « plagieuse » je tiens à te dire que j'avais imaginé ce déroulement bien avant d'avoir lu ta fic, je ne voulais en aucun cas te copier. Voilà, je préfère te le dire d'avance si tu lis ce chapitre.**

**Bon j'arrête la bla bla et je vous laisse lire !**

« Alice Frey »

Chapitre 4 :

_An 784. Magnolia. Royaume de Fiore._

Cet après-midi, Lucy se rendait à la guilde joyeusement pour voir ses amis. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle vit que presque tous les mages de la guilde avaient l'air triste, personne ne riait, personne ne s'amusait, personne ne se battait. Elle s'approcha alors du bar étonnée et demanda à Mirajane :

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils ont tous des têtes d'enterrement…**

**-Et pour cause,** expliqua la barmaid**, aujourd'hui ça fait trois ans qu'Alice est partie en mission, elle n'est toujours pas revenue,** continua-t-elle**,…je me demande même si… elle va revenir… **confia-t-elle la larme à l'œil.

**-Wow, vous deviez l'adorer.**

**-Mais c'est la passé, laissons le là où il est.** Dit la barmaid en essuyant une larme.

Mirajane sourit à Lucy pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, mais elle ne le croyait pas. Soudain, on entendit une voix aux portes de la guilde dire sur un ton ironique :

**-Eh ben, vous avez l'air joyeux, ça fait plaisirs !**

Lucy se retourna pour voir qui était-ce, elle ne connaissait pas cette voix et Mirajane sorti de derrière le bar précipitamment et couru vers la personne qui entrait.

**-ALICE !** Cria Mirajane en la serrant dans ses bras.

**-Mira… t'as changé…** Répondit-elle en versant quelques larmes.

Toute la guilde se retourna et sauta de joie en réalisant le retour de leur amie. Elle fut rapidement entourée des mages qui lui posaient plein de questions et l'enlaçaient amicalement. La mage pleurait et souriait en voyant ses amis qui lui avaient manqué. Lucy entendit un soupire de blasement venant de l'étage, elle leva la tête et vit Luxus, accoudé à la balustrade.

**-C'est pitoyable…** Disait-il en fixant la jeune fille de retour.

Lucy n'était pas vraiment étonnée, connaissant un peu Luxus. Mais elle ne savait pas que, depuis l'incident qui se passa entre lui et Alice trois ans plus tôt, il la détestait.

Le lendemain, au bar de la guilde, tout le monde s'amusait comme d'habitude. Alice répondait aux questions posées par ses amis. Gildartz approcha du groupe en silence, regarda Alice et lui demanda d'un ton sérieux:

**-Je peux te parler ?**

Elle hocha la tête et le leva pour le suivre. Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie, Gildartz lui tenait la main, elle baissait la tête et avait l'air embarrassée. Alice referma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers le mage qui se trouvait debout au centre de la pièce. Elle voulut parler mais il la coupa :

**-Comment va ta jambe… ?**

Elle souffla et commença à enlever son pantalon, puis son haut, se tourna de profil et dit d'un ton triste :

**-Il n'y a pas que la jambe…**

Gildartz regardait sa camarade. Elle avait une horrible cicatrice sur le côté gauche. Elle se prolongeait du milieu de son mollet jusqu'à sa hanche et au milieu de son dos. Gildartz baissa la tête et dit :

**-Je suis désolé…**

**-C'est pas ta faute.** Dit-elle en se rhabillant. **Toi aussi il t'a salement amoché.**

**-Aller. Tes amis t'attendent… Je te retiens pas plus longtemps.**

_Petit retour en arrière de quelques minutes._

Mirajane fut surprise de la demande de Gildartz à Alice. Cela paraissait suspect, très suspect. Elle s'éclipsa et suivit les deux mages. Il lui tenait la main ! Et elle était gênée ! Ce pourrait-il que… ? Elle tient une piste, elle continuait de les suivre : ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et la porte se ferma, à clé. Mirajane était toute excitée de mener cette enquête, elle regarda par le trou de la serrure, elle vit Alice en sous-vêtements ! Cette fois il n'y avait plus de doute, Gildartz et Alice étaient ensemble, ils s'aimaient c'est évident ! Mirajane retourna en sautillant au bar et lança un :

**-Vous savez quoi ?!** Tous se retournèrent. **Alice et Gildartz se sont enfermés dans l'infirmerie… et elle s'est déshabillée…**

Les amis s'étonnèrent, et pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle fourre son nez dans les histoires d'amour des autres ? Kana fut la plus déstabilisée, elle imaginait son père avec cette fille deux fois plus jeune que lui. Non ce n'est pas possible. Mais elle doit savoir.

Le soir venu, Alice était dans sa chambre en train de dessiner quand elle entendit toquer à sa porte.

**-Entrez.** Dit-elle. La porte s'ouvrit, Caroline apparut accompagnée de l'amie de la mage. **Kana, c'est toi, tu veux quelque chose ?**

**-Te parler.** Répondit la mage aux cartes.

Alice arrêta son activité et se leva de sa chaise pour accueillir sa camarade.

**-Merci Caroline. **Dit-elle en regardant sa domestique qui partit. **Assied toi. De quoi veux-tu discuter ?**

**-Cette après-midi, Mirajane a vu que vous vous isoliez Gildartz et toi et elle a cru que…**

**-Qu'on se voyait ?**

**-Ouais elle t'a vu te déshabiller… Je voulais savoir s'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et toi.**

Alice souffla. Kana avait peur de sa réponse, elle s'impatientait. Alice se leva alors, enleva ses vêtements et lui montra sa cicatrice. Kana écarquilla les yeux et se mit la main devant la bouche.

**-Il voulait prendre des nouvelles de moi, de ça…** Dit Alice.

**-C-c'est pas-pas lui qui t'a fait…ça ?** Demanda la brune d'une toute petite voix.

**-Non, mais il était là quand j'ai été blessée. **Elle s'assit et commença à lui raconter l'histoire : **J'étais sur le chemin au retour de ma mission, j'ai entendu un bruit sourd, un hurlement, j'ai eu le temps de rien faire et il est apparu devant moi, il sortait de la forêt, Gildartz était blessé au torse, son sang coulait et j'étais paralysée. Il m'a vu et m'a crié de m'enfuir loin et vite mais j'ai rien fait et là je l'ai vu, le dragon, il était noir et énorme. Il a projeté Gildartz d'un coup de griffe et s'en est pris à moi, j'étais au sol, je me suis tournée parce que j'avais peur, il m'a asséné un coup et m'a ouvert la chair là où tu vois la cicatrice. Après j'ai pu m'enfuir mais j'ai mis deux ans à récupérer. J'ai préféré attendre de remarcher correctement avant de revenir. Mais je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre, Gildartz a perdu plus que moi dans cette histoire.**

Kana avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant cette histoire, elle avait tellement de peine pour son amie. Elle la prit dans ses bras comme pour la réconforter. Alice appréciait ce geste, elle aimait ses amis par-dessus tout. Sauf que cette marque ne pouvait pas être effacée. D'un coup Kana prit son amie par les épaules, l'éloigna d'elle, la fixa dans les yeux et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

**-Viens on se saoule pour oublier !**

**-….Grave ! Approuva la blonde.**

Les deux mages descendirent les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon. Elle avait l'air de deux gamines se préparant à faire une bêtise, elles marchaient sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Hélène était sur le canapé, elle lisait un livre, Alice s'approcha et dit :

**-Hélène, il est tard, vous devriez rentrer chez vous…**

**-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas madame, je me plais ici et je veux rester en votre compagnie, vous avez été absente pendant un long moment…**

**-Mais il est déjà onze heure, il faut rentrer chez vous !**

**-Eh bien si vous insistez… J'ai tout de même l'impression que vous me mettez à la porte.**

**-Mais non, mais non…** Dit la blonde en raccompagnant sa gouvernante à la porte, en la poussant presque.

**-Bien, à demain alors.**

**-Oui, oui, à demain.** Disait la mage en souriant faussement.

**-Mais à quelle heure dois-je venir demain ?**

**-Quand vous voulez.** Répondit-elle vite en refermant la porte, pressée de se retrouver seule avec son amie.

Une fois la porte fermée, les deux amies étaient seules dans la maison. Alice se retourna vers Kana qui était toujours au pied de l'escalier, elles sourirent et se précipitèrent vers une armoire du salon. Alice l'ouvrit, il y avait plein de bouteilles d'alcool en tous genres. Kana regarda son amie :

**-Eh beh dis donc, tu te fais plaisirs toi !**

**-La vie et courte !**

Elles commencèrent à vider l'armoire en buvant les bouteilles, elles rigolaient à gorges déployées, se racontaient des histoires, elles s'amusaient.

**C'est fini ! Alors, bien, pas bien ? Mettez des reviews s'il vous plait… J'en ai toujours pas et du coup je ne sais pas si vous aimez, je ne sais pas si je dois continuer… mais merci quand même de lire.**

**Je prépare peut-être une OS sur un couple, je ne sais pas encore lequel. C'est l'occasion de me dire dans les reviews si vous en préférez un en particulier… Bon je vous laisse, à plus !**

**Badi-otaku\(^o^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut, salut ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5. Attention, il y a un ****lemon**** et un langage un peu vulgaire par moments. Je préfère prévenir. Bonne lecture !**

« Alice Frey »

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain, Alice et Kana s'étaient réveillées avec une énorme gueule de bois. Alice décida qu'elle n'irait pas à la guilde aujourd'hui. Kana partit donc seule. La jeune fille consacra alors son temps libre à la peinture. Elle s'installa dans le jardin et peignit toute la journée.

Le soir même, Alice était en petite nuisette légère en train de se coiffer devant son miroir pour aller dormir. Elle vit alors dans le reflet de la glace sa porte s'ouvrir. Elle reconnut les cheveux roux de Margueritte et dit :

**-Vous avez bes…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle aperçut un homme entrer. La porte se referma et la mage se retourna brusquement, prise d'un frisson de terreur.

**-Luxus…pou-pourquoi es-tu i-ici ?**

Il avança d'un pas vers elle et elle recula mais se heurta au mur.

**-Ré-répond !** Ordonna-t-elle affolée.

**-Tu me manques…** dit-il calmement.

Elle restait sur la défensive et sa respiration accélérait ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Elle avait peur. Il se précipita soudain sur elle, la plaqua contre le mur et lui mis sa main devant la bouche.

**-Ne crie pas.** Demanda-t-il.

Elle était sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés. Il commença alors à l'embrasser tandis que la jeune fille essayait de dégager ses bras pris au piège par les mains du jeune homme.

**-A-arrête…je t'en supplie, lâche-moi…** Balbutia-t-elle.

Des larmes naissaient de ses yeux. Il descendit sa main jusqu'à la petite culotte de la mage. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement de peur.

**-Non…arrête…**

Il passa alors sa main sur le sous-vêtement et constata qu'il était un peu humide.

**-Arrêter ? Je crois pourtant que je te fais de l'effet…** Disait-il en caressant l'intimité de la jeune fille.

Luxus continua de torturer les lèvres de la mage. Celle-ci avait le visage crispé et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle essayait par moments de se débattre mais en vain. Soudain, il la prit par les cuisses et la porta jusqu'au bord du lit où il l'assit. Il la lâcha et commença à enlever ses vêtements. Elle vit alors une occasion et tenta de courir vers la porte mais le blond l'en empêcha en la jetant sur le lit en disant :

**-Hep-hep-hep, tu restes là toi.**

Il était maintenant en sous-vêtement et monta sur le lit. Elle se recroquevilla alors. Le garçon ne perdit pas une seconde : il attrapa les genoux de la blonde et lui écarta les jambes sous les gémissements d'effroi et les pleurs de cette dernière. Il se positionna entre ses cuisses, lui prit fermement les bras et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Elle essayait de crier mais n'y parvenait pas, elle lui mordit alors la lèvre inférieure pour le stopper. Il essuya alors le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre avec le dos de sa main.

**-Vas t'en…Je t'en supplie…Arrête.** Répétait-elle.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

**-Si tu voulais vraiment arrêter, tu m'aurais déjà envoyé au tapis avec ta magie. Or tu ne l'a pas fait, je considère donc que tu es d'accord.**

A ces mots, il déchira la nuisette de la blonde et la jeta parterre, libérant ainsi la poitrine généreuse de sa partenaire. Cette dernière ne réagissait plus, c'est vrai qu'elle peut se défendre… Mais elle ne le fait pas… Aurait-elle envie de lui ? L'aimerait-elle toujours ? C'est pas vrai…

Elle fut arrachée à ses pensées quand le jeune homme se mit à lui lécher un mamelon, à le sucer et le mordiller. Elle poussait des petits gémissements de peur et de douleur mais ils se transformèrent vite en gémissements de plaisir. Il sourit alors en entendant le doux son émis par sa belle. Il massait sa poitrine avec ses mains brûlantes et parcourait le corps de la blonde avec ses lèvres chaudes. Le désir envahissait le corps de la jeune fille, elle se laissait aller dans cette étreinte ardente, elle ondulait son corps devenu brasier et rugissait son plaisir. Le blond pris alors ses hanches gondolantes et s'introduit en elle dans un grondement rauque. La jeune fille respirait difficilement et de manière saccadée, elle était submergée par le plaisir, si bien qu'elle ne sentit pas la douleur de la première fois. Car oui, pour la première fois, elle succombait à cette tentation. Il continuait ses mouvements en elle sous ses râles rauques et les cris aigus de sa partenaire. Elle n'avait pu résister, elle ne parvenait pas à s'opposer, s'était peut-être mal… Mal pour elle, elle se mettait en danger, il était mauvais, ce garçon… Elle savait qu'en se donnant à lui, à tous moment, il pouvait la briser, de nouveau, lui faire du mal, encore… Elle n'y arrive pas, elle se consumait littéralement dans ses bras, fondait de plaisir à chacun de ses mouvements. Ils atteignirent le plaisirs ultime dans un même hurlement.

Luxus s'écroula aux côtés de sa belle. Malgré leur essoufflement, ils poursuivaient l'étreinte de leurs lèvres encore chaudes. Ils s'endormirent ensemble, dans un ultime enlacement.

Au petit matin, Alice se réveilla doucement. Lorsqu'elle vit Luxus à ses côtés, endormi. Elle eut un sursaut d'étonnement et écarquilla les yeux. Elle souleva les draps, ils étaient nus. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. A cette pensée elle rougit et s'extirpa du lit, emportant le drap avec elle pour se cacher. Prise de panique, elle serra le drap contre elle se recroquevilla et regardait l'homme, horrifiée. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait été faible et était tombé dans ses bras à la première occasion venue ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle le regretterait ! Le garçon avait été réveillé par le mouvement brusque de la jeune fille. Il se retourna alors vers elle et la vit en train de pleurer. Il sourit et se vanta :

**-J'savais que j'étais bon au lit, mais pas à ce point-là !**

Il tenta de s'approcher mais ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Cela ne paraissait pas le déranger plus que ça.

Au petit matin, Kana se rendit chez Alice. Elle frappa à la porte, Margueritte lui ouvrit.

**-Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Kana, je suis une amie d'Alice, je voulais prendre de ses nouvelles.**

**-Bien-sûr, vous pouvez entrer. De toute façon je pense qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter vu ce qu'elle a fait avec le garçon hier…** Disait la domestique en riant

**-Un garçon ?** Interrogea Kana.

**-Oui, grand, blond, plutôt mignon malgré sa cicatrice à l'œil …**

Au fur et à mesure de la description, Kana s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Quand Margueritte employa le mot « cicatrice » elle lança un :

**-Oh putain.**

Et se mit à courir à l'étage. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre en criant.

**-Alice !**

Elle vit alors son amie en pleurs, devant le blond, nus tous les deux. Alice se tourna vers son amie en entendant sa voix.

**-Kana…**Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, toujours emballée dans le drap.

La brune s'approcha de son amie, la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle cria alors au blond qui se rhabillait :

**-Qu'est'tu lui as fait, putain d'enfoiré !**

**-Je dois rentrer dans les détails, ou… ? **Répondit-il en se moquant.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de méprit.** Elle vint vers lui**, le gifla, l'attrapa par le cou comme pour l'étrangler et lui dit avec un regard noir:

**-Si tu t'avise de lui refaire du mal, tu perdras tes couilles ! T'as compris connard !?**

Il sourit en se moquant d'elle, elle ne lui faisait en aucun cas peur. Elle le lâcha et retourna vers la blonde en ordonnant au jeune homme de dégager, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il lança alors un :

**-De toute façon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. A plus !**

La mage aux cartes enlaça ensuite la blonde en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait en toute conscience. Dis-moi que tu ne l'aime pas. **

**-Kana… J'ai pas réussi… j'ai cédé…j'aurai pas dû. **Disait la blonde en sanglotant.

**-Ce type est un monstre, tu ne dois plus jamais t'approcher de lui. Il te fait du mal. Mais t'inquiète pas, je suis là, avec toi. **Disait la brune en habillant son amie toujours larmoyante.

Alice se rendit tout de même à la guilde ce matin-là. Elle était installée sur une table dans la grande salle, elle buvait un verre et Kana était à côté d'elle. La blonde avait l'air horriblement triste, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Remarquant cela, Mirajane vint à leur rencontre :

**-Que se passe-t-il ? Alice, ça ne va pas… ?**

L'intéressée leva alors la tête avec un large sourire.

**-Si, ça va, pourquoi ?**

Elle ne voulait en aucun cas parler ou même évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle ne voulait que personne le sache. Kana demanda soudain à Mirajane :

**-Où est Luxus ?**

**-Il est partit.**

Kana eut un regard soulagé. Tant qu'il était loin, ça allait. Alice se leva alors et se rendit au tableau des annonces de mission. Elle prit une feuille en regardant à peine son contenu et dit à Mirajane qu'elle partait. Travailler pourrait peut-être lui changer les idées. La blanche, en la voyant s'éloigner vers la sortie, lui cria :

**-Tu reviendras pour la Fantasia, hein ?!**

La blonde la regarda toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

**-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas !**

Et elle continua son chemin sans se retourner.

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, laissez-moi une review, si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez quand même le faire en me disant ce qui n'allait pas. Merci à ****Lilianna Odair ****pour sa review sur le dernier chapitre, ça fait plaisir.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**

**Badi-otaku\(^o^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 ! Il est très court malheureusement parce que j'étais obligée de m'arrêter là. En fait, après je vais faire une petite ellipse, et donc je voulais finir le chapitre juste avant. Voilà à peu près l'explication. Eh bien, bonne lecture !**

« Alice Frey »

Chapitre 6 :

Trois semaines plus tard, Alice était de retour à Magnolia. Le soleil brillait, la ville était remplie de touristes, les gens étaient heureux, les enfants s'amusaient, tout le monde se préparait pour un évènement : la Fête des Moissons de Magnolia. Elle revenait tout juste pour la Fantasia, la parade des mages de Fairy Tail. Elle adorait ce spectacle, les mages émerveillaient les plus jeunes qui rêvaient de devenir comme eux et rendaient fiers les habitants de la ville. Fairy Tail montrait sa grandeur et son pouvoir. Bref, elle était toute joyeuse et souriante à l'idée du défilé de ce soir. Cependant, une fois arrivée à la guilde, elle constata une morosité générale, elle lança alors en s'approchant du bar :

**-Mais pourquoi faut toujours que vous ayez des têtes déconfites quand je rentre ?! Pourtant j'suis pas parti longtemps, j'ai raté que'qu'chose ?**

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret en regardant Mirajane pour avoir une réponse. Cette dernière la regarda avec un air dépité, souffla et dit doucement :

**-C'est Luxus…**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?** Demanda la blonde en prenant un verre.

**-Il nous a trahi, il a mis en danger la guilde.**

A ces mots, Alice fut surprise. Mirajane continua son explication :

**-Il nous a obligé à nous battre entre nous, il a failli détruire toute la ville, tout ça pour satisfaire son orgueil. Il a appelé ça la Battle of Fairy Tail.**

Alice était abasourdie, elle connaissait la volonté de pouvoir et de force de Luxus, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait aussi loin.

**-Le maître va le bannir…**

Sidérée, « banni », « banni ! », « BANNI ! », ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Quoiqu'il le mérite, c'est un homme mauvais, il doit payer. Mais de là à être banni… Il va partir, ne jamais revenir, elle ne va plus jamais le revoir. Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux. Mais pourquoi elle pense ça ? Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ? Elle regardait son verre avec un air effaré. Elle essuya l'eau salée qui commençait couler de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle se leva soudain et couru vers la sortie.

Dehors, elle était adossée contre un mur de la guilde, penchée en avant, les mains sur le visage. Elle pleurait. Un homme sortit de la guilde, cherchant quelque chose. Il entendit les pleurs de la jeune fille et vint vers elle. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de sangloter en voyant quelqu'un devant elle. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, un air étonné. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Luxus était devant elle, tout près. Il tendit son bras vers elle. Alice eut un mouvement de recul engendré par la peur. Il la regarda avec un air triste, baissa la tête et dit :

**-J'suis pas très doué pour les excuses, alors s'te plais prend le et ne dit rien.**

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle vit alors dans la main du jeune homme une petite boîte rouge. C'était un cadeau ? Elle le prit, toujours méfiante. Quand elle l'eut pris, il ajouta :

**-J…je m'excuse…**

Effectivement il n'était pas très doué, les mots eurent du mal à sortir, mais elle sentait que s'était sincère.

**-Ne l'ouvre pas avant que je sois partit…** Dit-il en se retournant.

**-Merci…** Dit la blonde en le regardant toujours, mais cette fois avec un regard attendri.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Quand il fut assez loin, elle ouvrit le petit écrin. C'était une chaîne en argent très fine, avec un pendentif en forme d'éclair incrusté de petits cristaux jaunes. Elle sourit, referma l'écrin et rentra chez elle pour se préparer à la Fantasia.

Le soir, lors du défilé, elle était sur un char portant une construction de glace, un dragon magnifique qui brillait sous les lumières des feux d'artifice. Elle portait une tenue légère imitant des écailles de dragon bleues en formes de cristaux de glace, elle avait des ailes de dragon dans le dos et tenait dans ces mains deux petites sculptures de glace représentant l'insigne de la guilde. Elle était magnifique, Luxus ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant qu'elle portait le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert. Mais, s'est quoi cette sensation de chaleur qui l'envahi…ces frémissement… ? un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna pour partir mais il sentit quelque chose. Il regarda alors derrière lui, son grand père était là, il faisait ce geste, ce geste que Luxus lui avait appris il y a de cela des années pour qu'il le reconnaisse durant le défilé. Le bras tendu et le doigt pointant le ciel. Tous les membres faisaient pareil. Tout le monde souriait, lui souriait… ? Il était stupéfait, il commença à verser quelques larmes.

**-Grand-père…**

Il se retourna de nouveau et partit pour de bon. Pour de bon… ? Pas si sûr…

**Voilà ! Alors, comme le moment du défilé est dans le manga, j'ai essayé au maximum de respecter le déroulement de cette scène. Aussi, peut-être que je vais dessiner Alice sur son char avec son déguisement et tout. Si je le fais, je posterai la photo sur la page facebook, je rappellel'URL: /pages/Les-fan-fictions-cest-bien-avec-les-mangas-cest-mieux/239726732882999?ref=hl (il faut mettre l'URL de facebook juste avant, je sais pas pourquoi il s'affiche pas, enfin c'est bizarre). Bon, bref, review s'il vous plait, follow… Merci, à la prochaine !**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Septième chapitre ! Celui-ci est un tout petit peu plus long que d'habitude et je le poste en avance parce que le dernier était plutôt court, et il y a un lemon. Merci à Lilianna Odair, Amandine Valentine et Lolita Gothiqua pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre, ça fait grave plaisir. Aller, bonne lecture !**

« Alice Frey »

Chapitre 7 :

An 784. Ile Tenrô. Royaume de Fiore.

Est-ce la fin …? Obscurité, douleur, asphyxie. Serait-ce ça qu'on appelle…les ténèbres ? Elle entend quelque chose… Un bruit sourd qui parait venir du fin-fond des abysses. Des pas ? Quelqu'un s'approche, elle entend sa respiration. Elle l'entrevoit, mais le flou lui brouille la vue. C'est un homme, avec une carrure imposante. Elle sent le sol en-dessous d'elle, de la pierre. Il s'approche. Elle bouge, les jambes répondent, les bras aussi, elle peut bouger la tête. Elle respire difficilement, elle sent une odeur de poudre à canon, de bois brûlé. Elle a le goût de sang dans la bouche. Que se passe-t-il ? Une pression s'exerce autour de son cou. Elle est relevée du sol. Elle étouffe, elle se débat, en vain, elle est trop faible…

Azuma la tenait fermement. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Après Mirajane, il allait tuer Alice ? Ils étaient au bord d'une falaise de l'île, Alice s'était battue sans relâche, mais ça n'avait pas suffi. La dernière attaque de l'homme l'avait mis à terre. Elle n'avait pas été assez forte. Il l'étranglait, elle tenait ses bras trop puissants pour essayer de s'en échapper. Elle se tordait de douleur. Elle le regardait, les yeux exorbités.

**-Je ne sais pas si je dois te tuer, ou te laisser en vie.** Dit-il en réfléchissant.

Il la lâcha et la laissa tomber au sol. Elle toussait en se tenant le cou et essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il se retourna et s'en alla. En marchant, il lança en faisant un geste de la main:

**-Eh bien je te laisse entre les mains du destin… **

Trois explosions retentirent alors sur le flan de la falaise. Rien ne se passa. Il disparut dans la forêt. Alice cru qu'elle était désormais en sécurité, il était parti. Mais soudain, une fissure apparut devant les yeux de la jeune fille qui était toujours à plat-ventre sur le sol. Elle essaya alors de s'éloigner du bord de la structure, mais avant qu'elle puisse y parvenir, le morceau de pierre où elle se trouvait se décrocha de la falaise. Elle tombait…alors oui…c'est bien la fin. Elle fut soudain rattrapée par une main puissante qui lui serrait le bras. Elle se sentit remonter. Elle agrippa le bras musclé qui la tirait. Elle atteignit le sol brusquement. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur l'homme qui l'avait sauvée.

**-Ben alors, on a pris du poids pendant que j'étais pas là ? T'as fait tomber la falaise j'te signale, fais gaffe.** Dit-il en plaisantant.

**-Luxus…** Murmura la jeune fille en souriant.

Elle était penchée sur lui, leur visage était séparé par seulement quelques centimètres. Le pendentif en forme d'éclair qu'elle portait touchait le cou du jeune homme. Il leva un peu la tête pour toucher de ses lèvres celles de la blonde. Celle-ci répondit au baiser en rougissant. Ils se séparèrent et Alice perdit conscience à cause de ses blessures.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle était allongée sur de la paille avec une couverture sur elle. Elle regardait aux alentours, elle se trouvait au camp, enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Elle était entourée de ses amis.

**-Je suis désolée, j'ai rien pu faire contre lui…** Dit-elle.

**-Azuma était trop fort, même pour Mirajane.** Rétorqua Lisana.

**-Comment je suis arrivée ici ?** Demanda Alice.

**-Luxus t'a ramenée.** Lui répondit Levy.

**-Luxus…** Dit la blonde en regardant le ciel.

Elle sourit et se rendormit.

Ça y est, c'est fini, les Grimoire Hearts ont été vaincus par Fairy Tail. Tout le monde se retrouvait au camp. Luxus était en train d' « examiner » Lisana.

**-Je voulais voir si tu étais réelle.** Disait-il en lui tirant les joues.

**-Bien sûr que je suis réelle.** Renchérit la petite blanche en s'énervant.

Luxus riait en voyant la fille se débattre. Alice s'approcha alors de lui.

**-Je peux te parler ?** Demanda-t-elle la tête baissée.

Il reprit soudainement son sérieux en la regardant. Il se leva et ils s'éloignèrent des autres en silence. Ils se retrouvèrent alors au bord d'un petit ruisseau entouré d'arbres. Luxus s'était adossé à un arbre tandis qu'Alice se trouvait devant lui, regardant le petit court d'eau.

**-Merci…** Commença-t-elle.

**-Pourquoi ?** Continua-t-il.

**-Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie par exemple.** Dit la blonde regardant par-dessus son épaule.

**-Ah ouais, ça… Du coup t'as une dette envers moi, non ? **Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**-Oui, certainement, dis-moi ce que tu veux.**

**-J'sais pas…** Répondit le blond en l'enlaçant par derrière.

Elle fut surprise de ce contact mais sourit en sentant la tête du jeune homme sur son épaule, et sa respiration dans son cou. Sans un mot, il la prit par les hanches, la tourna face à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle répondit tout de suite au baiser en prenant le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains pour serrer encore plus leur douce étreinte. Que c'était agréable, chaud, voluptueux. Durant tout ce temps, elle s'était persuadé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, peut-être pour se protéger… Mais durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui. Il hantait ses pensées, ses rêves comme ses cauchemars. Mais elle ne peut plus le nier désormais, elle est perdue dans ses bras, absorbée par la chaleur de ses lèvres. Elle ne peut plus reculer. Elle l'aime, elle l'aime de tout son cœur, de tout son corps et de toute son âme.

**-Ah si, j'ai trouvé.** Lança-t-il avant de reprendre leur baiser ardent.

_(Je considère qu'il n'y a pas la pause de sept ans comme dans le manga, les mages rentrent donc directement à la guilde)_

Magnolia, ils étaient de retour dans leur belle ville. Leurs amis de la guilde trouvaient que pas mal de choses avaient changé chez eux. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas partit depuis si longtemps que ça. Mais oui, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Alice et Luxus étaient rentrés en se tenant la main, Elfman et Evergreen discutaient, Levy semblait plus heureuse aux côtés de Gajeel, Gildartz suivait Kana à la trace. Enfin, peu importe, ils sont revenus. Toute la guilde se réjouissait, s'amusait, buvait, la routine quoi.

Le soir venu, Alice avait quitté la guilde pour rentrer chez elle. Sur le chemin, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et soudain quelque chose le reteint. Elle se retourna, effrayée. Elle faillit lui mettre une gifle mais il l'arrêta net.

**-Eh, eh, calme-toi, c'est moi.** Dit le blond.

**-Luxus ! Tu m'as fait peur…** T'as quoi à me suivre comme un pervers ?

**-Non, mais… Bon, on fait quoi alors ?** Disait-il en croisant les bras et en la regardant.

**-Hein ?** Demanda la blonde qui ne comprenait pas.

**-Nous deux, on est ensemble ou pas ?** Dit le jeune homme en s'exaspérant.

**-J'sais pas… Qu'est-ce' t'en dis ?** Répondit-elle d'un ton rieur.

Il la prit alors par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement.

**-J'en dis que tu dois payer ta dette.** Continua le blond.

Elle sourit, le prit par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois devant la porte de sa maison, elle l'ouvrit, passa la tête à l'intérieur pour voir s'il n'y avait personne.

**-T'es chez toi, quand même, non ?** Demanda Luxus d'un ton moqueur.

**-Chhhuuut…**

Elle l'entraina alors à l'intérieur en claquant la porte. Ils étaient seuls. Ils recommencèrent leur baiser. Luxus avait ses mains logées au creux des reins de son amante. Celle-ci avait ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Luxus commença alors à retirer la veste de la jeune fille, puis son t-shirt. Elle fit de même avec lui. Sa poitrine touchait maintenant le torse musclé du garçon. Il posa les mains sur ses fesses et la souleva pour la porter, toujours en gardant leurs lèvres collées. Elle entoura la taille de son amant de ses jambes. Ils montèrent alors dans la chambre. Ils se laissèrent tombés sur le lit. Luxus était sur elle, il la caressait, elle gémissait. Il lui retira son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Une poussée d'adrénaline permit à la blonde de retourner son amant et de se retrouver sur lui. Elle prit ses bras et les posa sur le lit pour qu'il se laisse faire. Luxus accepta, attendant de voir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle enleva alors le pantalon du blond ainsi que son boxer. Elle se retrouva face à la virilité du jeune homme qui ne cachait pas son désir. Elle la prit en main et commença des va-et-vient qui arrachèrent au blond des grognements de plaisir. Il fut surpris quand elle la mit dans sa bouche. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Elle recommença les va-et-vient, donnant de temps en temps de petits coups de langue. Au paroxysme du plaisir, il se libéra dans sa bouche. Pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire, il regarda sa compagne pour voir sa réaction. Elle avala sans attendre. Cela étonna le garçon. Elle se redressa alors, essuyant ses lèvres sur lesquelles se dessinait un sourire. Elle revint vers son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**-Ça t'a plu ?**

**-Si ça m'a plu ? Tu rigoles, c'était excellent ! Où t'as appris ça ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, et s'assit sur lui. Elle commença à onduler son corps pour l'exciter. Ça fonctionnait parfaitement. Elle se leva un peu, se positionna correctement et redescendit pour introduire son sexe en elle. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Il se redressa et dit :

**-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser dessus ?!**

**-Oh que si.** Dit-elle en le repoussant sur le matelas.

Elle se mouvait pour faire des va-et-vient. Elle l'embrassait en même temps. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse faire, il avait une réputation à tenir. En même temps, c'était pas souvent qu'une fille faisait tout le travail, et elle avait l'air d'aimer. Il la tint par la taille et répondit à ses embrassades. Les seins de la jeune fille effleuraient les muscles saillants du jeune homme. Ils gémissaient, ondulaient leur corps brûlant de plaisir. Soudain, Alice se redressa violement. Ses cheveux volèrent pour retomber dans son dos. Elle se cambra et cria :

**-LUXUS !**

Elle avait atteint le septième ciel. Il sourit. Elle se mit alors rapidement à accélérer ses mouvements pour qu'il la rejoigne. Après deux ou trois minutes, il se libéra en elle avec un grognement incontrôlé. Elle s'enleva alors de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle lui susurra à l'oreille :

**-Merci…**

Il s'endormait, elle crut alors entendre un tout petit « je t'aime ». Et s'endormit à son tour en souriant.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Laissez une review si vous avez aimé. Bisous, bisous !**

**PS : one-shot prévue pour bientôt, couple : Luxus x Lucy.**

**Badi-otaku\(^o^)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Merci pour vos review. La one-shot avance bien, elle sera peut-être en ligne la semaine prochaine. Maintenant je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

« Alice Frey »

Chapitre 8 :

C'était le matin, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantait, la rosée perlait sur l'herbe verte, c'était déjà l'été, le mois de juillet, quel beau mois. Alice venait de se lever, elle se préparait pour aller à la guilde. Une fois cela fait, elle partit en vitesse de chez elle en criant à Caroline qu'elle partait pour trois semaines.

Une fois arrivée à l'établissement, elle prit une mission sur le tableau, s'avança vers Mirajane et lui dit qu'elle partait. Cette dernière acquiesça. Elle partait… Encore ? Luxus se demandait toujours pourquoi elle allait en mission à cette période de l'année : elle quittait la guilde le 3 ou 4 juillet et elle revenait à chaque fois trois voire quatre semaines plus tard. C'est bizarre, très bizarre. Il la regardait, l'air interrogatif. Elle le vit, et lui lança en s'approchant :

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

**-Rien.** Dit-il en croisant les bras.

**-T'es sûr ?** Insista-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Luxus répondit au baiser et la prit par la taille. Sans aller plus loin, on est à la guilde quand même, il la lâcha, la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit doucement :

**-Fais bon voyage.**

Elle partit alors en lui souriant de son plus beau sourire, celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, celui qui le faisait se sentir bien. Il la regardait, il restait là, la laissant partir. Mais au fond il voulait des réponses à ses interrogations. Où elle allait ? Pourquoi elle y allait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qui elle voyait ou qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Luxus était décidé, il la suivrait dans son voyage pour savoir.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle marchait, sûrement toute la journée. Oui, le soleil se couchait presque. Déjà le troisième jour de route, elle ne devait plus être très loin. Alice marchait dans la forêt, d'un pas assez rapide. Puis elle s'arrêta dans une petite clairière encore éclairée d'une douce lumière. Au milieu se trouvait une pierre de forme quelconque. Elle s'avançait vers l'objet lentement.

Elle est sérieuse là ? Une forêt, une clairière ? Un œil l'observait, un œil barré d'une cicatrice évidement. Luxus n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponses à ses questions. Il la regardait toujours. Elle s'avançait vers la pierre. Elle s'accroupit devant, y posa sa main et commença à la remonter pour faire apparaitre une forme en glace, une sorte de pavé qui lui arrivait à la taille. Elle souffla alors doucement sur la structure. Des inscriptions s'y gravèrent, on pouvait lire :

MaarDoLiz

7-7-777

_**MaarDo truc, c'était pas le nom de son dragon ça ? **_Pensait le blond.

Elle se mit à parler en s'agenouillant :

**-BritSul Bormah… **_**(Bonjour père)**_

_**C'est quoi cette langue bizarre ?**_ Elle continuait :

**-Je viens te voir, comme tous les ans. Tu me manques. Tu sais, aujourd'hui j'ai vingt ans, ça commence à faire beaucoup.** Rit-elle.

_**Aujourd'hui ? C'est son anniversaire ? On est quel jour ? 5, 6, 7, on est le 7 juillet. Elle est née un 7 juillet ? Elle me l'avait jamais dit. **_

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit, elle se releva alors en se retournant rapidement. Elle scrutait les alentours, prête à se défendre en cas de besoins. Cette odeur… Elle s'approcha de la source du bref son. _**Merde, merde, merde ! **_Il était caché tant bien que mal derrière un tronc d'arbre. Elle se positionna de l'autre côté du tronc, la main prête à bondir pour l'attraper. Elle attendait qu'il bouge ne serait-ce qu'une oreille. Aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de la jeune fille, sa respiration était très contrôlée pour ne pas se faire entendre. Ses membres étaient parfaitement immobiles. Comme à son habitude, elle jouait sur le stress et la pression qui montait en l'adversaire. Puis elle le sentit bouger, essayer de regarder derrière lui, tendant le cou. D'un mouvement brutal et instantané elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, l'amena vers elle, le plaqua contre l'écorce rugueuse. Elle le regardait avec un regard noir, presque effrayant, même pour Luxus. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **L'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Il ne répondait pas, il était déstabilisé. Elle dégageait une aura puissante, obscure et menaçante. Elle le secoua.

**-Réponds ! Depuis combien de temps t'es là ?**

**-Depuis que t'es partie, je voulais savoir…**

**-Savoir quoi !**

**-Putain ! Mais il t'arrive quoi, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Lâche-moi !**

Il parvint à se dégager de son emprise, il s'éloigna d'un pas. Elle prit soudain un air triste, elle baissa la tête et dit doucement :

**-Excuse-moi… **

**-Tu parlais à ton père, hein.**

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. Une larme roulait sur sa joue.

**-Tu sais que t'as réussi à me faire peur pendant un moment. Sérieux j'ai eu la trouille.** Disait-il en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère. **Mais pourquoi tu te caches comme ça ?**

**-T'as déjà vu quelqu'un parlé à un bloc de glace en espérant se faire entendre par un dragon mort toi ?** Répondit la jeune fille sur un ton ironique.

Il sourit à l'entente de cette phrase. C'est vrai que si tu dis ça à quelqu'un, ça pouvait paraitre bizarre. Mais pourquoi elle se cachait comme ça ? Bon, elle avait le droit de ne pas en parler, c'est sa vie privée, mais pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça ? C'est un peu excessif, non ?

**-Je suis désolée de m'être emportée.**

**-T'as rien à te reprocher, j'aurais pas dû m'incruster. S'cuse.**

**-Tu m'as entendu lui parler ?**

**-Ouais, t'es née un 7 juillet, je savais pas. Mais j'ai une question : pourquoi tu m'as jamais de ton père ?** Essaya-t-il

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de s'avancer vers le monument de glace, de passer sa main dessus pour le faire disparaitre et de quitter le lieu. Luxus commença à marcher derrière elle. Ils étaient silencieux, mais quelque chose poussait le garçon à lui poser des questions, il voulait connaitre son histoire, en savoir plus sur elle. Il brisa alors le silence :

**-C'était quelle langue que tu parlais ?** Demanda le blond.

**-Tu ne le sais pas ? C'est du draconique. Il aimait bien que je lui parle dans cette langue. **Avoua-t-elle, mélancolique.

**-Il s'appelait comment déjà ?**

**-MaarDoLiz, « la Terreur de Glace ».**

**-Ça sonne bien.** Dit-il sur un ton rieur. Il continua : **T'es restée combien de temps avec lui ?**

**-Onze ans. De mes deux ans jusqu'à l'an 777.**

**-Tu a de la chance. Enfin… je veux dire, j'aimerais bien avoir un père à regretter.**

**-C'est vrai ce qu'il se dit sur le tien ? Ce qu'il t'a fait ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Ouais, mais c'est quand même grâce à lui que j'ai ce pouvoir et cette force. Mais je souhaite à personne de vivre ce qu'il m'a fait vivre. Et, ne t'approche jamais de lui, c'est un fou dangereux.**

Elle le regardait, il avait l'air de ne vraiment pas l'aimer, et il avait raison. Mais il paraissait un peu déstabiliser. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'en parler ? Elle lui prit la main. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se soutenir. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et ils continuèrent leur chemin sous la lumière chaude du soleil couchant.

Quand Alice rentra à Magnolia, Luxus était déjà repartit en mission. Dommage, elle aurait aimé passer un peu de temps avec lui, elle était un peu déprimée en ce moment. Pour les raisons que l'on connait. Il était déjà partit depuis une semaine. Elle se sentait seule dans sa grande maison, malgré le réconfort que s'efforçait de lui apporter Caroline. Elle ne sortait plus trop, les mages de la guilde ne la voyait pas beaucoup.

La nuit était tombée sur Magnolia. Tout était calme. Alice était dans le salon, allongée sur un canapé. Elle s'était endormie en lisant un livre. La pièce était baignée d'une douce lumière tamisée. Les crépitements du feu de cheminée berçait la jeune fille. Malgré la chaleur de l'été, elle aimait dormir devant le feu. Le silence fut brisé par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Alice dormait toujours. Une ombre s'approchait d'elle. Il s'arrêta devant elle. Le jeune homme la regardait. Elle était belle, l'air candide et innocent. Son visage paisible l'apaisait. Luxus caressa du dos de sa main la joue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sourit en sentant sa peau chaude l'effleurer. Il approcha son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit au baiser et se redressa pour s'assoir. Il se posa sur le canapé à côté de la jeune fille qui était tournée dans sa direction. Elle l'embrassa à son tour. Ce dernier posa une main sur sa taille. Leur étreinte dura encore quelques secondes. Ils se séparèrent, Alice posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils étaient bien. Tous les deux. La chaleur agréable les reposait. Ils auraient voulu rester ainsi toute la vie. Luxus lança alors sur un ton calme :

**-J'crois que j't'aime.**

**-Tu « crois » ?** Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime.**

**Voilà ! Ne sont-ils pas mignon… N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, merci d'avoir lu, à plus !**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le chapitre 9 ! Attention : il comporte des scènes (très) violentes ! Je tiens à prévenir. Sinon, merci pour les dernières reviews. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Alice Frey »

Chapitre 9 :

L'automne, quelle magnifique saison que l'automne. Le ciel gris, la pluie, les feuilles qui jaunissent et qui tombent au sol, mortes. Le froid humide qui refait surface, les jours de plus en plus courts, le soleil de plus en plus rare. Quelle magnifique saison que l'automne. Il pleuvait, beaucoup, les gens couraient pour rentrer au plus vite chez eux. Le bruit assourdissant des gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol et le voile d'eau qui parcourait le ciel de haut en bas rendait presque impossible toute perception. Alice était assise sous un arbre, les jambes tendues, les bras ballants le long de son corps, la tête relevée vers le ciel, le regard vide. Des gouttes d'eau froide tombaient sur son visage. C'était agréable, elle aimait cette sensation. Elle était vidée de toute pensée. Seulement l'eau roulant sur sa peau la préoccupait. Elle aperçut alors une silhouette s'approcher d'elle. Elle revint en quelque sorte à elle et regarda le jeune homme avancer. Il s'arrêta devant elle.

**-Luxus…** Murmura-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

**-Je t'ai cherché partout, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Aller viens, on rentre ou tu vas prendre froid. **Dit le blond en lui tendant la main.

Alice, qui n'avait pas bougé, le regard toujours aussi vide, dit d'une toute petite voix :

**-Luxus… j'ai tué un homme…**

**-Arrête, t'as empêché un monstre de nuire encore, rien d'autre.** Rétorqua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la porter.

Elle était trempée, tremblotante et fatiguée. Le temps qu'ils rentrent à la maison, elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il l'avait fait prendre un bain chaud et l'avait installée dans le lit. Elle dormait paisiblement, c'était rare en ce moment. Il la regardait, en se souvenant de ce cauchemar, un cauchemar pourtant bien réel.

_**Flash back**_

Il était faible. Sa respiration était saccadée. Que c'était-il passé ? Il essayait de se souvenir. Rien. Il rassemblait ses dernières force pour tenter de d'apercevoir quelque chose, de bouger. Mais ses mouvements déjà fatigués étaient entravés par quelque chose. Des chaînes. Il avait mal. Ses muscles le tiraillaient, ses nerfs le lançaient. Le flou commençait à disparaitre de ses yeux, il voyait quelqu'un. Une silhouette fine, une femme, elle semblait aussi faible et endolorie que lui. Il la reconnu soudain et tenta d'articuler d'une voix presque imperceptible:

**-A…Ali…ce…**

Elle bougea un tout petit peu. Elle était assise au sol, les bras ramenés en l'air avec des chaînes accrochées au mur. Sa tête penchait en avant. Elle s'efforça de la relever pour lui répondre :

**-L…Luxus…**

Il était là. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée ou inquiète. Il était enchaîné les bras en l'air, ses jambes touchaient à peine le sol, du sang s'écoulait sur son visage et son corps. Elle essayait elle aussi de se souvenir. Ils avaient été tabassés, par deux ou trois hommes, ils n'avaient rien pu faire, pris par surprise. Elle avait perdu connaissance, et puis plus rien. Ils regardaient autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une espèce de salle lugubre avec des murs en pierre. Il y avait quelques étagères avec des livres qui tombaient en lambeaux, des crânes posés et certains suspendus. Quelques bougies. Une atmosphère angoissante régnait. Soudain, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement horrible. Deux hommes apparurent : un grand avec un épais manteau et un plus petit et maigre. Le plus grand s'approcha d'Alice, il se pencha vers elle, attrapa le menton de la jeune fille pour le redresser. Elle essayait de se dégager mais quand son regard croisa celui de l'homme, elle se figea.

**-T'es bien amochée dis-moi… C'est dommage d'abimer un si joli minois.**

**-Iwan…**

**-Oh, tu me connais ? J'espère que ce que l'on t'a dit sur moi est flatteur.** Ironisa-t-il.

Dans un excès de rage, Alice lui cracha au visage. Il s'essuya, se releva et dit :

**-Ce n'est pas très bien élevé, ça. Tiens Kurohebi, je te la laisse… amuse-toi. **

Il s'approchait maintenant de Luxus qui le fixait avec un regard noir. Le dit Kurohebi, s'avançait vers la jeune fille. Il s'accroupi devant elle et commença à lui retirer ses vêtements avec un sourire sadique au visage. Elle gesticulait pour se débattre. Luxus tentait de bouger pour se libérer. Il voyait la jeune fille, sans défense en face de lui. Il cria alors :

**-ARRETE ÇA !**

**-T'aimes pas voir ta petite amoureuse se faire toucher par un autre, hein ? Mais dans la vie, il faut partager, je ne te l'ai pas appris… ?**

Il le fixait toujours. Sa respiration et ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient de plus en plus quand il entendait les chaînes d'Alice remuer. Il aurait voulu tout écraser, tout anéantir pour lui venir en aide. Mais il n'arrivait à rien. Iwan ordonna :

**-Attends Kurohebi.**

Une once d'espoir aurait pu naitre dans l'esprit de Luxus, s'il ne connaissait pas son père. Iwan continua en regardant le blond comme pour le narguer :

**-Moi aussi j'ai envie de m'amuser.**

En entendant cette phrase, Luxus devint fou, il tirait sur ses chaînes en criant.

**-SALE MONSTRE ! TU ME LE PAIERAS ! AAAAHHHH !**

Iwan fit un geste de la main à son sbire qui frappa aussitôt Luxus si violement qu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois en état de demie-conscience. Son père commença son affaire avec Alice qui retenait des cris. Il la caressait en souriant. Elle était effarée, les yeux exorbités. Non, non c'est pas possible. Sans plus attendre, il prit fermement ses hanches et s'introduit en elle d'un coup sec. Elle voulait crier, mais elle ne voulait pas que Luxus l'entende, c'était déjà assez dur pour lui comme ça. Elle étouffait ses cris en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. C'est horrible. Luxus rageait, les larmes coulaient presque de ses yeux. Ce monstre, comment… ?

Le cauchemar durait depuis maintenant un moment. Il continuait ses mouvements atroces. Alice ne criait pas, enfin, elle essayait. Mais elle ne put retenir un cri strident quand il se stoppa et qu'elle sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler en elle. Il rit sadiquement avant de se retirer. Elle pleurait, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir, elle tremblait. Il remit le peu de vêtements qu'il avait enlevé et se tourna vers Luxus.

**-Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai adoré. **

**-Espèce de monstre…** Chuchota le blond. Et malgré qu'il n'ait plus de force, il reprit aussitôt en relavant la tête pour faire face à son père : **J'VAIS T'TUER ! J'VAIS T'TUER !**

**-Encore faudrait-il que tu le puisses…** Répondit-il en ricanant.

Il ordonna alors à Kurohebi, qui avait rhabillé la jeune femme, de partir. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Profitant de l'infime moment d'inattention d'Iwan, Luxus rassembla ses dernières forces pour essayer d'utiliser sa magie. Cet essai fut vain. Iwan expliqua que les chaines qui les retenaient absorbaient leur magie. Merde ! Luxus se retrouvait sans défenses face à ce monstre. Ce dernier commença à rire à gorge déployée et prit un couteau qui se trouvait sur une table à côté. Il le brandit et lança :

**-Je vais reprendre ce qu'il m'appartient.**

Il posa alors la lame sur le haut du ventre du jeune homme et commença à fendre sa peau tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur. Ses cris faisaient d'autant plus rire le monstre qui se trouvait devant lui. Ces hurlements, Alice les entendait, elle pleurait toujours mais ses sanglots redoublaient quand elle entendait le jeune homme s'époumoner. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop, elle était faible, elle n'arrivait à rien. Ça suffit. Ça suffit ! ÇA SUFFIT ! Tous les muscles de son visage et de son corps étaient contractés, ses yeux étaient plissés par la douleur, elle se tordait dans tous les sens. Soudain, elle se pencha en avant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ils étaient d'un bleu vif et glacial. Elle était effarée. De la force. Ses canines poussaient, ses ongles étaient remplacés par des griffes. Elle la sentait, elle l'envahissait, cette force incommensurable. Elle arracha les chaînes du mur en hurlant. Elle attira l'attention d'Iwan qui se retourna. Il fut pris par surprise. Elle l'envoya au sol d'un coup. Elle récupéra le couteau, attrapa l'homme par le cou. Il essayait de se débattre, mais elle lui mit la lame sous la gorge. Elle lança un regard à Luxus comme pour lui demander quelque chose. Il parvint à faire un tout petit mouvement de tête qui voulait dire : Vas-y, fais-le. Aussitôt, elle glissa le tranchant, le sang gicla et forma une mare de sang au sol. Elle laissa tomber le corps. Sans bouger, elle lâcha le couteau. Son visage et son corps étaient parsemés de rouge, elle respirait fort. Elle ne parvenait pas bien à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses yeux, ses dents et ses ongles redevinrent normaux. Elle restait sur place. Luxus était épuisé, son sang coulait de la plaie énorme qu'il portait et se mélangeait à celui du monstre gisant sur le sol. Quand Alice retrouva sa pleine conscience, elle s'approcha de Luxus, le détacha délicatement et le posa sur ses épaules pour le transporter. Ils parvinrent à sortir de l'espèce de forteresse où ils étaient prisonniers. Des membres de la guilde qui avaient été avertis par Gajeel du plan d'Iwan arrivèrent pour leur venir en aide. Natsu et Grey portèrent Luxus et Erza aida Alice à marcher. Elle sanglotait. Il était à demi-conscient, assommé par la douleur.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Oui, ça avait été un cauchemar. Luxus en gardait la trace sur sa peau et Alice dans sa mémoire. Elle dormait, mais elle commençait à s'agiter. Comme d'habitude, Luxus la réveilla avant qu'elle ne rêve encore de cet évènement. Il se pencha vers elle et la redressa en la réveillant. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux rapidement, sa respiration était saccadée, elle tremblait. Mais voyant le blond à ses côtés, elle se calma et lui dit un petit :

**-Merci…**

Luxus se leva de sa chaise pour aller s'installer à côté d'elle, dans le lit. Elle se recoucha sur le côté. Il fit de même et la prit dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, ils étaient presque endormis, Alice sentit une bosse au niveau de ses fesses. Luxus, gêné, s'éloigna et se tourna dos à elle. Il fallait avouer qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis l'incident et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son désir. Elle se tourna vers lui en se rapprochant. Elle lui caressa l'entre-jambe en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

**-Je veux oublier…**

Ils partirent alors pour une folle escapade d'amour.

Ce soir-là, Alice dormit, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, d'un sommeil profond, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Ce chapitre était plutôt riche en émotions… A part ça, je pense que cette fic va bientôt se finir, encore 3 ou 4 chapitres. Laissez-moi une review si vous avez aimé… ou pas, c'est selon. Merci d'avoir lu et à plus !**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 10 ! Il est un peu plus posé que le précédent, qui était… Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Alice Frey »

Chapitre 10 :

_An 788. Magnolia. Royaume de Fiore._

**-Lahney !** Appelait la jeune femme.

La petite fille sortit d'une autre pièce en se pressant. Il était là, accroupi, les bras tendus, il souriait. Elle courut à sa rencontre en criant :

**-Papa !**

Il la souleva avec grande facilité dans les airs et la blotti contre lui. Luxus aimait énormément sa fille, il n'était partit que durant une semaine, mais elle lui avait manqué horriblement. Et elle aussi avait attendu son retour avec hâte. Alice les regardait, attendrie. Sa petite famille était au complet, ils étaient heureux. Luxus reposa la petite et alla serrer sa femme dans ses bras à son tour. Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme était rayonnante, son visage arborait le sourire qu'il aimait tant.

**-Tu as fait bon voyage ?** Demanda-t-elle en aidant le jeune homme à retirer son manteau.

**-Ouais, ça a été. Par contre, j'ai rien trouvé pour ce que tu m'as demandé. **Répondit-il.

**-C'est pas grave… **Rassura Aliceavec un ton un peu attristé, avant de continuer : **Tu dois avoir faim, tu veux manger quelque chose ?**

**-Ouais, je crève la dalle.** Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**-Bonjour monsieur.** Dit Caroline en le voyant.

**-Salut Caroline. **Répondit le jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce.

**-Attend, assied-toi, je vais te servir.** Intervint la petite fille. **C'est moi qui ai fait la cuisine aujourd'hui, avec Caroline.**

Lahney apporta une assiette et des couverts à son père. Une fois posés sur la table, elle attendit qu'il goûte en le fixant avec un grand sourire. Il la regardait, elle avait le même sourire que sa mère. Elle était encore toute petite, elle n'avait que trois ans. Elle avait de fins cheveux blonds, et des yeux verts comme les siens. Elle était magnifique.

**-Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?** Lança-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Il rit en l'entendant, elle avait le même caractère que sa mère en plus ! Il commença alors à manger. Elle s'impatientait, elle voulait absolument savoir si c'était bon. Il faisait exprès de la faire attendre. Soudain, il fit une tête bizarre.

**-C'est pas bon…** Dit-elle déçue.

Il rigola et répondit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux :

**-Mais non, je rigole, c'est délicieux.**

Il finit rapidement son assiette et alla se reposer. En milieu d'après-midi, ils décidèrent d'aller à la guilde. Alice était en train d'aider sa fille à mettre son manteau quand elle remarqua que ses mains tenaient fermement quelque chose.

**Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?** Demanda la jeune femme.

**-C'est pour papa !** Répondit la petite en montrant un bout de glace en forme de cœur. **C'est moi qui l'ai fait avec ma magie ! **Continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

**-Ne lui montre pas et fais-le disparaitre, tout de suite.** Ordonna Alice.

Lahney obéit mais demanda :

**-Pourquoi, il serait fier de moi, non ?**

**-Tu te rappelle ce qu'on avait dit ?**

**-Oui maman.** Répondit-elle d'une voix triste.

Alice déposa un petit baiser sur le front de sa fille. Luxus apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait un air sérieux et semblait plutôt énervé, il lança à la blonde :

**-Alice, je peux te parler ?**

La blonde savait de quoi il voulait parler, il les avait entendues. Ils s'isolèrent dans la pièce d'à côté. Alice essaya de prendre la parole :

**-Luxus, je…**

**-Putain, Alice, on s'était mis d'accord !** La coupa-t-il.

**-Mais,…**

**-Pas avant ses 6 ans, tu me l'avais promis !**

**-Mais pourquoi !?**

Le ton montait entre eux :

**-C'est dangereux, elle est trop petite !**

**-Luxus, c'est que de la simple magie !**

**-Elle ne peut pas encore comprendre ce que ça signifie ! La magie, c'est compliqué, il y a des responsabilités à prendre, il faut savoir ce que ça implique de l'utiliser. Et puis son pouvoir s'est à peine manifesté, on sait même pas de quoi elle est capable !**

**-C'est justement ce que je lui apprends. Et je te signale que je sais de quoi elle est capable, MOI!**

**-Non, et je veux la protéger !**

**-La protéger de quoi ? C'est justement en la maitrisant qu'elle pourra se défendre.**

**-Elle est trop jeune pour être entrainée dans tout ça ! Tu comprends pas ça ?!**

La porte s'ouvrit et la petite concernée apparut, un air triste.

**-C'est à cause de moi que vous vous disputez ?** Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Alice s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en disant :

**-Mais non, mais non, c'est à cause de moi, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Allez, attend-nous dans l'entrée, on va bientôt aller à la guilde.**

**-Oh oui, on va voir grand-père Makarov !?** Demanda la petite avec un grand sourire.

**-Oui.** Répondit sa mère en la lâchant.

Elle sortit en courant de la pièce, laissant à nouveau seuls les deux mages.

**-Je suis désolée, je voulais juste qu'elle prenne conscience de ce qu'elle est. **Expliqua la blonde qui avait le dos tourné.

**-Elle en prendra conscience quand elle sera prête.** Répondit Luxus en prenant sa femme par la taille pour la câliner.

**-Tu as raison.** Dit-elle en prenant les bras du jeune homme pour resserrer leur étreinte.

Ils n'aimaient pas se disputer, surtout à propos de leur fille. Ils l'aimaient trop pour lui reprocher quoique ce soit. N'empêche qu'elle leur avait donné du fils à retordre…

Dès sa naissance, elle avait failli ne pas survivre, la grossesse n'était pas parvenue à son terme. Mais heureusement, ils n'avaient pas cessé d'espéré et avaient fait de leur mieux pour la garder en vie, avec l'aide de leurs amis bien sûr. C'est de là qu'elle tient son nom : « Lahney » signifie « vivre ».

Vers l'âge d'un an, elle commençait tout juste à marcher. Elle était entrée dans la pièce réservée aux peintures d'Alice. Là, se trouvait une magnifique fresque sur toile que la jeune femme avait presque terminée. La petite avait, par curiosité, mis ses mains dans de la peinture qui trainait et les avait posées sur la toile qui séchait. Une énorme dispute avait éclaté entre Alice qui était hors d'elle pour sa peinture et Luxus qui était censé surveiller la petite au moment du drame. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé pendant deux jours, mais ils se réconcilièrent vite, ne supportant pas de se séparer l'un de l'autre.

A deux ans, elle s'était battue avec un autre garçon de son âge car il était amoureux d'elle (non, deux ans c'est pas trop jeune pour être amoureux). Et sa mère lui avait dit de se méfier des garçons, surtout quand ils parlaient d'amour. Les conseils de mamans, c'est toujours utiles, surtout à cet âge-là. Cette fois, c'est Luxus qui en avait voulu à Alice. Il ne voulait absolument pas que sa petite fille adorée se batte. Du coup, pour punir sa femme : grève du sexe pendant un mois. Mais il avait fini par craquer au bout de trois jours. S'excusant vite auprès de sa femme.

Bref, ils ne restaient jamais fâchés bien longtemps. Et mises à part ces petites disputes, la petite famille était soudée et à l'épreuve de la vie. Un peu comme la guilde, Fairy Tail était leur grande famille à tous. L'amour et l'entre-aide, voilà ce qui fait une famille.

* * *

**Terminé pour ce chapitre, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, à me follow… Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	11. Message

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**J'écris aujourd'hui, pas pour un nouveau chapitre, mais pour vous dire que cette histoire se termine ici. Je sais que je n'ai pas publié depuis TRES LONGTEMPS et que là je reviens sans contenu, et j'en suis un peu désolée. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai hésité à faire un chapitre de plus, je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration, j'avais déjà à peu près exposé toutes mes idées sur l'histoire, donc j'ai finalement décidé d'arrêter là. **

**Je préférais quand même vous avertir en vous laissant ce message. Je voulais aussi remercier les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire, qui l'on commenté, qui l'on suivi, qui m'ont encouragé à continuer. Ça fait vraiment du bien de savoir que des gens apprécient votre travail. Tous les compliments que vous recevez font chaud au cœur. Bref, merci merci merci mille fois. **

**Je vais bien sûr continuer d'écrire des fanfictions car j'adore ça. J'ai d'ailleurs plusieurs projets, pas seulement sur Fairy Tail. Je n'en dis pas plus car je suis encore sure de rien. Enfin voilà quoi, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce message jusqu'au bout (parce que des fois c'est chiant de lire le bla bla de l'auteur du coup les gens ne le font pas). **

**A la prochaine !**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


End file.
